In some computing systems, the basic input/output system (BIOS) software may be stored in a flash electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM). Flash memory is a relatively expensive memory, and because of this, the amount of memory available for the BIOS software is typically relatively small. Accordingly, due to the space constraint, some existing BIOS software may be limited in terms of its features and functionality.
Thus, there is a continuing need for alternate ways to store BIOS software in a computing system.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.